


Truth is at the bottom of the shot glass

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Inner thoughts are said when one is drunk....





	Truth is at the bottom of the shot glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional

“Shot! Shot! Shot! Bottoms up!” Thozi cried out and Rafinha nearly banged her head against the door frame. The couple had just come from a wild night partying and as the designated driver of the couple, Rafinha was assigned to remain sober and make sure the couple would return home safely, albeit with embarrassing stories to be retold over and over again amongst friends. Which is how he ended up with T’s small bag hanging off his neck, her strappy heels, correction stilts, were dangling from his pinky and his drunk girlfriend in his arms.

“Babe, am I flying? I don’t think I’m walking but I’m sure I’m moving.” Thozi asked as she ran her hand through his scalp, the gentle pressure of her fingers on his head making him moan in pleasure.

“Hmmm, That sounds nice,” Thozi said closing her eyes, her head going limp. “Do it again. Do that sound again.”

Rafinha chuckled. 

He gently laid her in bed but she seemed to have passed out. As gorgeous as the dress was on her, hugging her body perfectly, it didn’t look like it was the first choice of sleepwear. So Rafinha started taking it off but halfway through someone woke up.

“Hi gorgeous man. Are you trying to sleep with me?” Thozi asked with a sleepy smile. 

“I am.”

Thozi frowned. “Sorry, I have a boyfriend,” she said looking honestly heartbroken Rafinha couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I know. That’s me, I’m the boyfriend.”

“Well congratulations to me!” Thozi smiled serenely and closed her eyes.

Rafinha continued to slip her dress off until she was only in her underwear.

“Why do my eyes weigh so much? I can’t open them. I’m blind!” Thozi exclaims, sitting up suddenly. “Haha, I’m not blind.” Thozi pressed her fingers to her closed eyes and Rafinha watched curiously what she was thinking when suddenly pulled her eyelashes out and scared the fuck out of Rafinha who gave a yelp.

“Shhh!” T reprimanded him. She groaned and then with a heavy thomp fell back on bed, her eyes clothes, two eyelash bands beside her looking like a creepy creature bug Rafinha did not want to mess around in.

“Make-up! Need to take it off.” Thozi groaned thrashing on the bed, trying to sit up. “I’m going to get wrinkles. I need to get it off.” Thozi said but she just couldn’t escape the hold of the bed. “Rafinha do something. Help me! Wrinkles!” 

She was quite a sight before the energy she suddenly found just as suddenly left her. She whimpered about wrinkles and ageing so Rafinha did what boyfriends had to do in those occasions. He went to her vanity looking for something to wipe her face with. 

He took some makeup cleansing wipes and started wiping her face, not an easy feat when she was pushing him away.

“T you have to decide. Do you want me to help you or will you sleep like that?” Rafinha asked.

Thozi opened her eyes and pouted. “You’re doing it too roughly.”

“Ok, I’ll be more gentle.” Rafinha tried to wipe away the makeup from her other eye but she started doing biting motions.

“Thozi!” His indignation made her giggle. “Stop it, or I might poke you.”

Thozi blew him a raspberry. “Ok, I’ll stay still. Give me a kiss first.” She puckered her lips awaiting his lips but instead only got a rough scrubbing of her lips with the make up wipe removing what was left of her vampy lipstick. She sputtered as he continued to wipe her face off.

“There, you’re all clean now.” Rafinha informed her. Thozi had already returned to her sleeping position, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. “Any more requests.”

Thozi shook her head slightly and Rafinha smiled, and leaned down to kiss her cheek goodnight.

He was just about to leave the bed to prepare for the night when he felt a tug to his sleeve. “Rafinha, thank you for taking care of me.” Thozi murmured gently. “I wouldn’t mind you taking care of me forever. I love you.”

Rafinha froze. _forever._ He looked back to where his girlfriend was falling asleep.

“T?” He whispered and when she didn’t reply, he called for her again. Her eyebrows furrowed at being disturbed but other than that gave no indications she was listening to him. “T, was that a marriage proposal?”

Thozi gave an unintelligible sound.

Rafinha was surprisingly calm. They had never really discussed marriage but contrary to what he would have imagined, he didn’t feel like he was suffocating at the idea of tying himself to Thozi for the rest of their days. Actually, he was suddenly very excited and looking forward to it.

He could feel himself grinning and a warm feeling in his chest. “I’ll hold you to that proposal gorgeous.”

No reply, she was definitely now asleep.

Rafinha picked her hand and kissed that spot where the engagement ring he would be buying first think tomorrow would be resting. She most probably won’t remember that she proposed, so Rafinha will just have to, definitely not when she's half-passed out.

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
